Tale as Old as Time
by articcat621
Summary: This is their story, of the girl who tamed the beast within.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. It's a multi-chap, so get ready for some fun!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione sat there, scribbling furiously in her journal. She loved being alone, and found that moments like this were rare. She couldn't stand it anymore! Putting her pen down, she reflected on the last few months.

Hermione, and the rest of the D.A. and Order of the Phoenix had barely made it out of the Ministry alive. And it was all for nothing. Well, maybe not nothing. They had learned about the prophecy. That was helpful, a bit. They had finally learned why it was Voldemort was so keen on killing Harry. He was the only hope the Wizarding World had.

None of them left the Ministry unscathed though. Sirius lost his life. He was reckless, always running into things headfirst. She didn't want to say it, but he deserved it. No, she banished that thought from her mind. No one deserved to die. Sure, Sirius wasn't responsible at all. But that didn't mean he deserved to die. No, he was just a victim, much like the rest of them.

But she didn't feel bad for him. She didn't mourn him. No, they were all warriors, fighting for what they believed in. They were all prepared to die for the cause. They all knew what they were getting themselves into.

Besides, there wasn't time to mourn. They had to be planning. There was a war to be won, battles to be fought, evil to be vanquished.

Her fingers brushed against her collarbone, tracing the outline of her scar. She didn't escape the battle unhurt either. Dolohov had attacked her viciously. She shuddered as she remember the malicious glint in his eyes as he circled his prey.

She frowned remembering Madame Pomfrey's words. If Dolohov hadn't been silenced, the spell would have killed her. She was thankful she was alive.

Her parents were furious when they found out. They didn't want her returning to the Wizarding World. "It was too dangerous for their precious baby." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. She was almost an adult. She was going to be 17. That was the legal age in the wizarding world. She would be able to care for herself.

Her parents wouldn't agree. So, as much as she hated to do it, she left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note. She belonged here, at headquarters. She wanted to be a part of the war. She wanted to fight for Muggleborns and their rights.

She began to scribble in her book once more. She heard the door to the library creak open. She watched as someone entered the room.

Hermione relaxed once the familiar scent of leather and bourbon filled her nostrils. She inhaled gently, taking in the smell. She knew her crush was getting bad when she could recognize him by his scent.

"Hermione," he said huskily, taking the seat across from her.

"Hello Remus," she said lightly.

He smiled at her, and she blushed, knowing he could hear the rapid beating of her heart.

"You've been locking yourself up a lot lately." He said, starting a conversation.

"I can't stand being around anyone else right now." She huffed. "I swear this house is full of zombies!"

"You're not affected by Sirius' death?" He asked.

"Of course I am Remus. But we're in the middle of a war. Moping around isn't going to make things any different. I just can't stand to be around any of them!" She stood, crossing her arms angrily.

Remus stood, crossing the room, pulling her in for a hug. Hermione was too stunned to speak. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she wrapped her arms around him. He felt as wonderful as he smelt.

Remus chuckled, but froze when he realized something. Hermione's heartbeat was beating erratically. He thought it was from her nerves, but he sniffed, and realized it was something else completely. Arousal.

He quickly broke away, looking down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart thumping quickly. There were small beads of sweat dripping down her neck, disappearing below her sweater.

"Her-" he went to speak, but found his voice was raw and dry. No words would come out.

Hermione's eyes opened in horror as she realized what happened. He knew she was attracted to him. He knew. She tried to speak, but he quickly rushed by the room.

She collapsed into her seat, pulling at her hair. All that remained was his lingering scent. She groaned, putting her head into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. It's a multi-chap, so get ready for some fun!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione sat on the steps, waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive. There was going to be a meeting later on tonight, discussing what would happen next in regards to the War.

Ron and Harry were both playing chess in the living room. Neither of them had any interest in being involved with the Order, but Hermione did. She wanted to be a part of the war. She wanted to fight, but no one wanted her too.

She was an adult, damnit. She could make her own choices, why couldn't anyone else see that?

Remus walked by, going into the kitchen. Hermione inwardly groaned once more. For the past week, she had been trying to talk to him. She wanted to explain herself. Hell, she just wanted to talk to him, hear his voice, anything. But no, he was acting as if she didn't exist. Real mature of him. Rolling her eyes, she stood, brushing the dust off her hands.

She made her way towards the boys. Harry was talking, which was strange because he usually just stayed shut up in Sirius' room. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he'd rather just bottle his emotions up. He could be a real idiot sometimes, but she loved him nonetheless. He was the brother she never had. They were family.

She sat down, watching as Ron's knight smashed Harry's rook. "You know Mione, we really don't understand why you're so upset Mum's not going to let you into the meeting."

She crossed her arms. "You don't understand Ron. I want to fight. I want to be a part of this."

Harry shook his head. "'I've had enough fighting for now. I just want to go back to Hogwarts. I just want a bit of normalcy again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They would never understand. But she couldn't blame them. They wanted to stay innocent. "Well, we have different views on things, and that's all."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever you say."

She heard the front door swing open, and then voices. "Wotcher guys," Tonks said with a smile, standing in the doorway. Ron grinned up at her, blushing. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what Ron saw in her, but then again, what did she see in Remus?

Everyone was making their way towards the kitchen. Molly stood in the doorway, watching Hermione. "You're not coming in," she huffed.

"Molly, that isn't fair. I have every right!" Hermione protested.

"You're a child. This is no place for you!"

"I'm almost seventeen!" She cried. "I fought in a battle. I've held my own against Death Eaters! There's no reason I shouldn't be in that room."

"She's right, you know that Molly," a husky voice spoke out.

Hermione looked up to see Remus standing. Her heart fluttered.

"See. Let me in. Please." She begged.

"Hermione, you don't understand. By every right, you should be here, attending this meeting. However, you're not old enough. Until you actually are seventeen, you can't attend a meeting. There's a spell in place to make sure people don't join when they're too young." Remus explained.

Hermione frowned. "Oh. I see."

"Sorry," he responded.

Hermione walked away feeling dejected. The door to the kitchen closed, and the meeting begin. Once more, she was being left out. She made her way back towards the living room.

"Is Dumbledore here?" Harry asked, looking up from his game.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's at the Ministry with Kingsley and Mad-Eye. There were some issues earlier today."

Ron looked up. "What kind of issues?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The bad kind. I think Voldemort infiltrated the Ministry."

"Really?" Harry looked up.

"Yes." Hermione responded, sitting on the couch. "Something isn't right though. He should be here by now though."

Suddenly, a silver fox appeared in the hallway. Hermione immediately stood, grabbing the boys. "Remus!" She cried. The door to the kitchen burst open. Remus, Molly, and the others pouring into the hall to hear the message.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Dumbledore has fallen. They're coming!"_

"What?" Harry cried, tears falling down his face.

Hermione whipped around. "Don't you understand? Dumbledore's the secret keeper, if he's dead-"

"They'll know where we are," Ron finished in a whisper.

There was an explosion in the street. "Everyone run! You have to get past the block in order to get passed the anti-apparation wards." Molly shouted.

Hermione's heart started pounding. "Come on boys!" She yanked the two of them out the door. Hexes were flying in every direction. The night sky providing the perfect cover for the enemy, Hermione quickly broke into a run, dragging the boys along.

A loud cackled broke out. Harry skidded to a stop. "Bellatrix," he breathed, running off towards her.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried. Ron took off after Harry.

She went to run after them, but felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Let go!" She cried, throwing her head back, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone breaking. She turned around quickly, pulling out her wand.

"You filthy Mudblood." The Death Eater growled.

Hermione pointed her wand in his face. "Dolohov," she spat. "Back for more I see."

"I won't rest until I've had the whole thing," he growled in response.

The two of them began dueling, sparks flying every which way. Sweat was pouring down her body, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She grinned in triumph as her hex sliced through his legs, blood pouring outwards.

He looked at her, fury in his eyes. "Aeternum nonmagico!"

Hermione cried out as a black mist wrapped around her body, then seeped into her skin. She tried to get away from the mist, but couldn't. She screamed in pain.

Dolohov slowly began to approach her. She pointed her wand at him, crying out, but nothing happened. She tried to back away, but it was too late. Dolohov lunged as her, tackling her to the ground.

Hermione screamed in pain. Dolohov gripped her heard, pulling it forward, only to slam it backwards into the concert.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted.

Dolohov wrapped his hands around her throat, tightening it. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered. "Watching the light leave your eyes."

He tightened his grip, and then Hermione knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. It's a multi-chap, so get ready for some fun!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione groaned. She sat up suddenly, looking around. She was in a bedroom, but not one she had ever seen before. Silently, she mentally checked herself. She had a pounding migraine and her limbs ached, but other than that, she felt fine. Quietly, she lifted the covers, and moved to get off the bed. She lifted herself up, but immediately sat back down. It seemed she didn't have her strength back yet.

Her heart was pounding. She had no idea where she was or who she was with. Remembering what had happened; her hand went up and gently touched her neck. It was sore, and felt like it was bruised. Did Dolohov capture her? Is that where she was now?

Her wand! Where was her wand? Feeling frantic, she looked around, spotting it on the table beside the bed. Her insides jumped with joy and she quickly bent over and grabbed it. She tried to conjure a glass of water, but nothing happened.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Why wasn't it working? She tried it again, but nothing. Starting to feel worried, she closed her eyes and thought of the happiest moment of her life: the moment she found out she was a witch. "Expecto patronum," she whispered. Opening her eyes, she was once again met with disappointment. Nothing. No fun little otter, no shield, not even a mist.

Hermione then did something she hadn't done in ages: lose control. She immediately burst into tears, throwing her wand across the room. It clattered to the floor. Her magic wasn't working! Why wasn't it working!

Suddenly, there was a small pop. Hermione looked up and saw a small house elf near the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" Hermione immediately cried out.

The house elf held her hands up in defense. "My name is Pipsy Miss. You're safe here, not to worry. The master will be up shortly."

"The Master? Who is your master Pipsy?" Hermione asked, her emotions a bit more controlled.

Pipsy shook her head. "Sorry Miss, I can't say. Don't worry though." And with that, the small elf disappeared.

Hermione let out a cry of frustration, falling back onto the bed. The tears poured freely. She thought of the others and hoped they were all right. She hoped Harry and Ron got out all right.

Suddenly, the door burst open and someone came in.

Hermione sat up immediately, but relaxed as she saw him. "Remus," she sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"Hermione," he said, moving closer and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione frowned. "It feels like my head is splitting open, my throat is killing me, and my body aches."

Remus sighed. "Good."

"But Remus, my magic. It's gone." A tear slid down her cheek.

He inhaled deeply, running his hand through his hair. "I know Hermione. Dolohov invented the spell himself. I've tried to find some information on it, but I've been coming up empty handed." Remus frowned, looking down at the small witch.

She nodded, tears running down her face. "So it's permanent?"

"For now."

Hermione nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "How are the others? Is everything okay?"

Remus nodded. "For now. I don't know what will happen to the school since Dumbledore's death. He's left Harry something to do to help end the war, but I'm not sure what it is. He isn't sharing any of the details."

Hermione sighed. "Well, where is he? I need to meet up with him, to help him."

Remus silently got off the bed, moving towards the window. He gazed out, over what appeared to be the gardens.

Hermione immediately sensed something wasn't right. "Remus?" She asked timidly, but he didn't respond. "Remus, please, tell me what's wrong."

"You're not well enough to leave." He stated. His voice was flat, absolutely no emotion in them.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, well, once I've healed, I'll join Harry."

"No."

Hermione was startled. "No?"

"No." He repeated more firmly.

"What on earth to you mean no?" Hermione said, a little louder than she usually would have.

"Exactly what I said." He said. "You're not leaving this house."

"Why?" She shouted at him.

"It's too dangerous out there. The Ministry is rounding up muggleborns. Hermione, I can't let anything happen to you."

She was touched that he cared so much, but couldn't realize it over her anger. "You can't keep me here!" She argued.

"I can, and I will. Hermione, you're not leaving this house, and I mean it."

"Like hell you won't!" She argued.

Remus growled loudly. "No!" He shouted. He quickly exited the room, locking her in.

Hermione remained frozen on the bed. She often forgets that Remus was a werewolf. Hearing him growl like that, in anger that was directed at her, made her heart stop. She was frightened of him. He had a side, that she never saw, and it scared her. Lost in her own tears, she quickly pulled the covers over her head and disappeared from the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. It's a multi-chap, so get ready for some fun!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Please Miss, eat." Pipsy was begging her once more to eat, but Hermione refused. It had been a day since Remus had yelled at her. Pipsy brought food every other hour, but Hermione didn't touch it. She was too angry. _How dare he tell me what to do! He can't keep me here. He has no right._

She had gotten most of her strength back and was now able to get up and move about the bedroom. She took a long shower earlier, revealing in the feel of the hot water on her sore muscles. Hermione had then spent the rest of her day looking out the window. The garden went out for as far as she could see.

Pipsy had left, realizing that nothing she said would make a difference to Hermione. Hermione felt a stab of pity at the house elf. It wasn't Pipsy's fault that she was trapped here. The elf was only trying to help.

Hermione walked back towards the window, watching as two bluebirds flew around each other. She chuckled silently as the male chased the female around. She wished she could be free as well, flying around to her heart's content.

There was a loud banging on the door, and Hermione immediately frowned. She didn't want to see him right now.

"Hermione, open the damn door!" He growled from the other side.

Since Hermione had lost her magic, she had pushed the dresser in front of the door because she didn't want to see him. "Go away," she mumbled.

"Damnit Hermione, let me in." Remus growled.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Stop pouting and open the door. We need to talk." Remus said a bit more softly this time.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She shouted angrily.

"Hermione, you need to eat something." He said, his voice sounding like normal now.

_Oh, so that's why he's here. To make sure I eat something. _Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do I need to eat? Eating is stupid."

Remus huffed. "You're acting like a child. Hermione, you'll never get fully better unless you eat something."

"Why do I need to get better? It's not like you're going to let me leave."

"Damnit Hermione. You need to get better so I don't have to worry about you constantly."

Hermione froze. He was worrying about her? That didn't make any sense. She didn't understand any of this.

Remus groaned at the silence. "Hermione, I just want you to get better. Please come out and eat dinner with me tonight? Please?"

Hermione bit her lip, tears falling down her place. "I can't."

Remus growled, pounding on the door. "Fine! Can't you realize that I'm doing this for your own good! You're so stupid sometimes Hermione."

She breathed a sigh of relief as it was quiet. She moved back towards the bed and crawled beneath the covers. Once there, the tears poured freely once more.

Hermione felt so confused. This whole situation was so confusing and she didn't even know what to think. Feeling as if she were being pulled in two directions, she let out a frustrated scream.

She cared for Remus. He was so brave, smart, and he was always so self-less. He was handsome and always smelled nice. She was head over heels for him, but why? Sure, they had some things in common, but there were so many negative things that would get in the way. He was much older than her, old enough to be her father. She didn't care, but knew he would. He was a werewolf, and while that frightened her, she would never turn him away strictly because of that.

A part of her was so touched that he cared about her safety so much. She didn't really think he cared, but this was proof that he did. He might not care for her the same way she did for him, but he cared in some way. And that was all that mattered, right? She strived for his acknowledgement, but not in this way.

Another part of her burned in anger. She wasn't a child. She was an adult, one that could make her own choices. And yet here he was, bossing her around. He had no control over her. He wasn't her parent.

He couldn't keep her imprisoned here; surely there was some law against that? Could the Order really agree that this was the best course of protection for her? Did the wizarding world really decay so quickly? She shuddered at the thought of it.

But that was why she needed to be with Harry and Ron! They needed her help! She was the brains after all.

Her stomach growled loudly, and Hermione pressed her hands against it. She was getting hungry, but she refused to let herself eat. No, she was trying to prove a point. However, she wasn't sure how long her hunger strike would last. But for now, her resolve was strong. Her emotions were giving her strength. However, there was one major drawback.

Her anger was blinding her.


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I just want to say that I am absolutely FLOORED by the amount of attention this story is getting. Seriously, I love you all and seeing all the PMs and reviews make my day. Seriously, without my fans, I'd be nothing. But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the chair, looking out the window once more. There was nothing else to do there. She huffed, watching the clouds roll by. It looked so beautiful out… she honestly didn't see any harm in going out there.

_Remus is just trying to protect you, _a small voice hissed at her in the back of her mind.

Hermione sighed once more. She had been at war with herself. It had been three days since she'd eaten, and her hunger was getting the best of her. It was probably why she was feeling so irritable.

Pipsy had stopped bringing her food, most likely because she knew Hermione wasn't going to touch it.

She knew Remus was doing a good thing, and that she should be thankful that he cared about her so much. But her pride was getting in the way.

With a groan, she stood. Maybe she could sneak away later on tonight and try to find the kitchens. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Hopefully she didn't run into Remus though… she didn't want to deal with him yet.

Now she just needed to find something to do in order to pass the time. Rolling her eyes, she fell backwards, landing on the bed with a thud. She was bored. She figured he would have brought her a book, something, anything, but he hadn't. "Some host he is," she scoffed to herself.

_Well, you haven't exactly been a good guest_ her conscience scolded her once more.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione knew her conscience was right. But he was just so infuriating! And he had hurt her, even though it had taken her awhile to realize it. She was angry because he had hurt her.

He thought she couldn't take care of herself. He thought she was a child that needed protection. The thought was like a slap in the face. She was a child.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and willed herself not to cry. She didn't want to be a child to him. She wanted to be an adult. She wanted to show him that she wasn't useless!

Closing her eyes, she began to count her breaths.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later. Glancing out the window, she saw it was dark out, the moon shining brightly onto the grounds. She grabbed a sweater that she had found in the closet and moved towards the door. Pressing her ear against it, she listened for any noises. She smiled when she didn't hear any.

Pushing the furniture out of the way, she slowly opened the door. She peeked left and right and saw that the coast was clear. She decided she would head left, and hopefully find the kitchens.

Walking along the corridor, she looked around. It was beautiful, and she imagined that it was definitely some sort of castle. There were paintings on the walls, Muggle, not magical. She wondered why. Hermione had always assumed that Remus came from a pureblood family, but looking back, she couldn't remember him ever saying what his blood status was. The carpets were red, and incredibly soft. She walked along the corridor silently, the carpet cushioning her steps.

After wandering for almost twenty minutes, she heard a noise. Listening intently, she realized it was a lot of little noises. They were coming from behind the door. Feeling brave, Hermione pushed the door open, bracing herself for whatever laid on the other side.

She sighed in relief when she realized it was the kitchen. She walked in, immediately surrounded by the warmth of the stoves.

"Miss!" A small voice cried out.

Hermione turned and saw Pipsy scooting through the crowd of house elves towards her.

"Pipsy." Hermione smiled. "Could you maybe get me something to eat?"

Pipsy smiled, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "Oh yes Miss! Right away!" Pipsy turned around, and started ordering a few other elves around.

Hermione took a seat at the table that was in the middle of the room. Pipsy appeared a few moments later with a tray of finger sandwiches and a cup of tea. Hermione smiled, offering her thanks.

She stared at the food, licking her lips. She hadn't realized how hungry she was exactly, but now that she was here, she realized she was famished. Her stomach growled loudly as if to agree. She picked up a sandwich and was about to bit into it when she realized there were hundreds of eyes on her.

"Pipsy?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Miss?" Pipsy asked, puffing her chest up as if she was so happy Hermione was calling for her specifically.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Hermione felt a bit silly asking.

"Oh!" Pipsy smiled once more. "They are happy to see another Miss in the castle. It has been so long, and we've been waiting for someone to service."

Hermione frowned. Her S.P.E.W. efforts weren't forgotten. "You know Pipsy, I don't really need to be serviced. I can handle things on my own okay."

Pipsy looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Looking around, Hermione saw many of the elves looked that way. Her heart constricted. "But I can be serviced if it's what you really want." She added, trying to appease the elves. They all grinned once more, and Pipsy held a look of relief.

Hermione smiled, but it was forced, so it came out like a grimace. Turning back to her food, she quickly ate. When she finished, she pushed the plate away and stood.

"I can take you back to your room now Miss." Pipsy said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I want to look around a bit."

Pipsy bit her lips. "That's not a good idea Miss," she said gently.

Hermione scrunched her eyes up in confusion. "Why not? It's just a castle."

The elf bit her lip once more. "A castle full of dangerous secrets Miss."

"It'll be fine," Hermione said. She wanted to explore. She could only imagine the secrets this place held.

Pipsy shook her head. "No. I must insist."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll return to my room. But I'll walk there alone."

Pipsy still seemed nervous, but knew it was good enough.

* * *

Hermione was wandering down the hall. Of course she hadn't listened to Pipsy. Why on Earth would Hermione Granger do what she was told?

Looking around, she noticed she had entered a darker part of the castle. She shivered, pulling her sweater around herself tighter. The whole atmosphere was cold, dark. The carpet was torn and a few paintings were scratched. She wondered what had happened here. Feeling a terrible feeling in her gut, Hermione decided she would turn and go back to her rooms.

She had made it about halfway when she heard labored footsteps coming straight at her. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

GUYS, I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE. I suck, I know. But once again, I just want to thank everyone reading this. You're seriously all the best. Cyber kisses to you all :* But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione's felt like her heart was in her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, nothing. She could only stare.

And he stared back, his eyes narrowed and breathing labored.

She couldn't figure why he looked so angry…

And then he growled.

And it hit her. She was so stupid. She had looked outside, looked at the moon, but didn't even think to connect…

She backed up slowly, until she came into contact with the wall. She stopped breathing, afraid to move.

Remus stepped towards her, growling. He sniffed the air towards her, and then took another step.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage so hard, she feared it might break the bone. This was Remus, but it _wasn't_. It was Remus, in his human form, but it was obvious Moony had already taken over.

The last time Hermione had seen him like this was in her third year. And she was just as frightened now as she was then. She knew Remus would never hurt her, no matter how angry he was with her, but Moony, she didn't know.

She cursed herself for not having any magic. She should have listened to Pipsy and got back to her room. The Elf had warned her that the halls weren't safe, but no, she didn't listen.

Slowly, she tried backing up down the hall. But once Remus realized what she was doing, he took another few steps towards her.

Hermione gasped, and he stopped. Hermione eyed him warily, unsure of why he stopped. And then she knew.

Remus let out a fierce howl, his head thrown backwards. He clawed at his skin, tearing some of his clothes.

_He's changing._ Hermione knew she stood no chance with a werewolf. Turning, she started running down the hallway, realizing it was the opposite way from her room. But there was no way she was turning back.

She heard a howl, and started running faster. She could hear the steps and heavy breathing behind her. He was catching up.

She looked left and right, and then quickly tried opening one of the doors. To her surprise, it opened, and she tumbled in. She slammed the door shut behind her, and quickly locked it.

She took a few steps back and held her breath. Remus was outside the door, sniffing around. There was a bang against the door. Then silence.

Hermione let out her breath when she heard his footsteps take off the other way. She was safe for now. Realizing she had no idea where she was, she looked around. It was a bedroom, which distinctly smelt like Remus.

"Good job Hermione, you've locked yourself in Remus' bedroom. He'll be real happy with you now." She chided herself.

But it was better than risking her safety, her conscience reminded her.

Since she was trapped in the room, she decided to take a few looks around. There were a few pictures here and there, mostly of the Marauders, but a few really struck out to her. Lily. There was pictures of Lily buried underneath the ones of his friends.

Hermione scrunched her eyes up in confusion. Why would Remus have pictures of Lily in his room?

She walked a bit towards the balcony, where something caught her eye. There was a flower, inside of a glass case. She placed her hands on the glass, and could feel the magic surrounding the flower. A surge of jealously flared up within her: this flower had magical abilities, yet she did not.

She bit back tears, knowing that she couldn't help it. Crying wouldn't bring her magic back, and she would be foolish to think that. She stared at the flower a bit longer when she realized something. It was a lily.

Lily. The pictures, now this flower. It couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? She mused, and figured it could be, but she highly doubted it.

Lily. There was something going here, but she wasn't sure what. And a small part of her was afraid to ask.

She stepped away from the flower, as if she was suddenly afraid of it.

Looking around, she noticed there was a painting on the wall, a very old one.

Walking over, she looked at it. There were two adults, and two children. One of the children was obviously Remus. His eyes were as vibrant as ever. She smiled a bit, knowing that Remus was adorable as a child.

Standing next to Remus, there was a little girl, who was tightly holding his hand. She had big blue eyes and blonde hair. Hermione bit her lip. I _didn't know Remus had a sister, he had never mentioned her._

_And then these must be Remus' parents_, she mused. They looked strict, the father's eyes cold and hard. Maybe he had a bad childhood? She had never asked him, but that's not something you really ask someone.

Stifling a yawn, she walked over to his bed and crawled in. She inhaled deeply, burying her face into his pillow. It smelled just like him. She pulled the covers up over her head.

Hermione had never really given any thought to his family life. Were his parents still alive? Was his sister? Where were they now, if they were? Why hadn't he mentioned them before? Did he grow up here, in this very castle?

All these questions and more swam around her head. She groaned, tossing and turning. Finally, she fell asleep, with images of a small copper haired boy running through these halls.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I just want to thank everyone reading this. You're seriously all the best. Cyber kisses to you all :* But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione felt someone shaking her awake. Groggily, she opened her eyes. Remus was looking down at her, his face pained.

"Remus?" She asked sleepily.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked abruptly, folding his arms.

Hermione sat up, playing with the blanket, not looking at him. "I….. I ummm."

"Look at me," he growled.

"I locked myself in here! There was nowhere else to turn. Please Remus, don't be angry." She pleaded, looking up at him.

His expression softened a bit when he saw the fear in her eyes. "You could have gone back to your bedroom. What were you even doing out? I thought you had locked yourself in."

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, the blanket still covering her. "Remus, please don't be angry."

He sighed. "I'm angry. You've invaded my privacy for no reason Hermione. I thought I could trust you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I had good reason!"

Remus shook his head. "Oh, and tell me. What was it?"

Hermione slowly got off the bed, not realizing she had taken her pants off during the night. She stood before Remus, in her tank top and undies.

His eyes widened, and he stumbled back a step. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

She blushed, but pushed the thoughts away. "Do you not remember what happened?"

Remus paled. "What do you mean?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "You tried to attack me last night."

Remus shook his head. "No, no. There's no way I would do that."

"Here," she said softly. "Look into my mind."

She felt him enter his mind. He was being hesitant. Knowing he wouldn't go looking for the memory, Hermione thought of it, dragging it forward. She felt a surge of emotions crash through her, and she fell to the floor.

Remus withdrew from her mind, and stumbled backwards. His face was one of horror. "Hermione… I-"

"No! This is what you wanted! Remember that. You're the one who wanted to keep me here. It's so safe here! That's what you said. You didn't bother to tell me that it was the full moon and you were going to turn!" She shouted, getting to her feet. She quickly grabbed her jeans off the floor and put them on. She glanced at the flower, and watched as a petal fell to the ground. "And the flower! And all the pictures? Were you in love with her too?" She shouted, not caring that she was probably hurting him. Anger was fueling her, coursing through her veins.

"Get out," Remus growled.

"Pardon?" She asked, surprised.

"GET OUT!" He shouted, taking a step towards her.

Hermione stumbled backwards, then ran out the door. She heard the sound of something being smashed in the back.

She ran towards the front door, past the on looking House Elves. She pushed the door open, and ran out into the cold. It had snowed, and she hadn't even realized it.

She quickly ran out towards the woods, not caring that she didn't even know where she was. Tears blurred her vision as she pushed branches aside, going deeper into the forest.

There had to be a road somewhere. It was only a matter of time until she found one. She would find the other Order members. It would be all right.

After running for ten minutes, Hermione stopped, pressing her hands to her knees. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Looking around she realized that she was completely lost, in the middle of the woods.

She shivered and cursed herself. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten her sweater. She was now standing in the woods in nothing but a tank top, with snow flurrying down from the white sky.

"Brilliant job Hermione." She huffed to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what an idiot she had been.

"Talking to yourself? That's a sign of madness," she heard a gravelly voice say.

Hermione whipped her head in that direction and gasped. A large man appeared from behind a tree. He looked at Hermione, and then smiled, emitting a small growl.

Hermione immediately recognized him. "Greyback."

"At your service, mi lady." He mockingly bowed to her. Looking up, he grinned in satisfaction with the look of fear in her eyes. He began to approach her.

Hermione stumbled backward, once more cursing her own stupidity.

He growled, then lunged at her. Hermione tried to run, but fell, Greyback crushing her. He growled into her ear, his hot breath causing the bile to rise in her throat. She pushed at him with her hands, but he only pressed her into the ground harder.

"I've been waiting for days. I knew Lupin had you, that pathetic excuse for a wolf. But now, you're mine. I've caught you, the Hermione Granger." He chuckled. He pinned her arms above her head and sniffed her neck. "You smell lovely. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind if I had a little taste before handing you in." He lowered his mouth to her shoulder, and licked the creamy skin there.

"I would!" A voice shouted, and there was a flash of red light. Greyback flew off her, and Hermione sat up. She gasped in pain, clutching at her stomach.

Looking up through her tears, she saw Remus wrestling on the ground with Greyback. She watched in horror as they both bit and scratched each other. It was hard to see who had the upper hand.

Suddenly, Greyback detached himself from Remus and quickly apparated away. Hermione looked to Remus, crying fully now.

"Remus," she said, her voice shaking.

He stood, and turned to look at her. She took a step towards him, and stopped when she say his expression. Remus swayed, and then collapsed on the ground.

Hermione ran towards him. She shook him, hoping he would open his eyes. But nothing happened. She cursed herself again, for not having any magic.

Looking, she saw Remus had ridden a horse out to find her. She went and grabbed its reins, and brought the horse towards Remus. Summoning all her strength, she grabbed Remus, and managed to pull him up on the horse. She quickly climbed up too so she was sitting on top.

She clutched her sides and groaned. Greyback must have broken a rib or two. She gasped, then shook her head.

Grabbing the reins, she urged to horse to go back to the manor. They raced onwards, hoping to get back in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. She cringed when her hand blushed her sides. She had just finished healing from her encounter with Dolohov, when she went and broke two ribs with Fenrir.

_Although that wasn't really you're fault…._

_Of course it is,_ her conscience huffed. _You did this to him, and yourself. If you hadn't been so rude, he wouldn't have gotten so mad. And the man you loved wouldn't be lying in bed, barely alive._

She watched as Remus' chest moved up and down. It was the only sure sign he was still alive.

He was in such bad shape when the two of them got back to the Manor. If it wasn't for Pipsy and the other elves, he would have died. She felt a tear drop fall onto her knees. She didn't even realize she was crying.

Of course she was crying. She loved Remus, and she had done this to him. She felt so ashamed. She couldn't see that he was just trying to keep her safe. She knew that now.

It had been three days. Three days Remus had been still. Her heart broke a little more every time.

There was a pop and Hermione looked up and saw Pipsy holding a tray. She placed it on the table and walked over to Remus. "Have there been any changes in him?" She asked, running her fingers over Remus.

"No," Hermione said sadly.

Pipsy nodded. "Well, call me if there are any changes. And be sure to actually eat something Miss." The elf disappeared.

Hermione's stomach growled, and she eyed the food. Reaching over, she grabbed the apple and bit into it. It was crunchy and sweet, the juices running down her face. Her stomach grumbled.

It had been so long since she had actually eaten. Before, she was doing it to be a pain, but now she wasn't doing it purposely. She was full of worry. Her stomach churned, and she placed the half eaten apple back on the tray.

She bit her lip, holding back the vomit. She was so disgusted with herself for creating this situation. If she could take it back, she would.

Remembering her mother telling that sometimes patients in comas could hear what was going on, she got an idea. She shifted closer to Remus and grasped his hand. She wasn't sure if Remus was in a coma, or what was wrong with him, but figured talking to him was worth a shot.

"Remus," she said softly. "Remus, I don't know if you can hear me or not… but I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know you only meant the best. You wanted to protect me… keep me safe, and I threw it all away. I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess."

She pressed his hand against her cheek, rubbing it.

Hermione talked to him for another half hour or so, but felt it was useless. Closing her eyes, she decided to take a small nap.

* * *

Remus groggily opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw Hermione slumped in a chair, her eyes closed. He tried to sit up, but gasped in pain.

Hermione's eyes flew open. Looking around, she saw Remus' eyes open. "Remus," she cried, tears pouring down her face.

She crawled onto the bed, moving right near Remus. She grimaced, clutching at her side, but was more worried at him. "Are you all right?"

"Are you? Hermione, what happened after Greyback disappeared?" Remus asked urgently.

"I got you on the horse and we rode back here. Pipsy has been caring for us. Remus, I was so worried." She threw her arms around him.

Remus gently hugged her back, but noticed she winced. He pulled away. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Hermione shrugged. "Greyback broke a few ribs. They're healing okay though. Are you okay? You've been asleep for days."

Remus shrunk back so he was leaning across the headboard. "I feel all right. I just need some rest."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "Pipsy," she called.

The elf appeared. Pipsy smiled, tears falling down her cheeks when she saw Remus was awake. "Master," she said, rushing over to him. She began to move her hands about, casting charms. "Master, Pipsy was afraid you wouldn't wake."

"But I did Pipsy, no need to worry," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, thanks to Mistress. She was helpful." Pipsy said. The small elf bowed, and disappeared.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, knowing he was about to fall asleep.

"Mmmmm," he grumbled.

"I'm so sorry. I know you were only trying to protect me, and I'm sorry for not realizing it." She said, her cheeks growing hot.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. The thing with Lily…." Remus trailed off.

"It's all right," Hermione said. "You don't need to explain anything to me Remus. It really isn't any of my business."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He looked at Hermione, and thanked Merlin she was all right. He would have felt terrible if something had happened to her.

"Get some rest Remus," Hermione said gently. She got off the bed, and walked back to her chair. She climbed in, and closed her eyes.

Remus tried to stay awake, but felt his eyes closing. He knew trying to resist would be futile. With a frown on his face, he fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

The next week had gone by quickly, with Remus quickly healing. Hermione had remained by his side, nursing him back to health.

He knew that without her help, he would have died. He needed to thank her, do something to repay her. "Hermione?" Remus began.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Yes Remus? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I feel fine. Better than I have in days. All thanks to you."

Hermione blushed. "Well, it was my fault you were hurt in the first place."

"Nonsense Hermione, it was my fault as well." He said gently.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you're all right. I was so nervous…" she trailed off, the smile sliding off her face. It hadn't looked good, and for a day or two, she had been so nervous he would die. She bit her lip at the thought.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really." He said when he noticed the tears starting to roll down her face.

At that, she began to sob. "Remus, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for my stupidness, we wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with! And I thought you were going to die. I had feared for the worse Remus." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "And all I could think about was that if you died, it would have been my fault. I would have killed you."

Remus sat up, cringing as he did so. His arm still hurt, but the sobbing witch in front of him was more important. He moved his way towards the end of the bed, pulling her in for a hug.

Hermione stopped sobbing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She inhaled, taking in his scent. "I'm so sorry," she croaked out.

He rubbed her back. "Hermione, I don't blame you. Please, don't cry." Remus whispered in her ear.

"I can't help but feel terrible." She whispered.

He hugged her tighter, nuzzling her neck. "Such a Gryffindor."

At that, Hermione laughed. Remus took this as a good sign, and pulled away. He looked at her, feebly smiling.

"It's true," she said. "I'm such a bleeding heart."

Remus pulled away. "That's not a bad thing."

Hermione bit her lip while giving a small shrug. "It is what it is. My emotions often control me, and I know it's one of my weaknesses." She took a deep breath. "But I know it's also one of my strengths."

Remus grinned. "As long as you realize that."

She nodded. "It's important to not let it control your life. Ron, for example, let's his emotions control him. His anger blinds everything else, blocking out all reason. And right now, Harry is letting his grief for Sirius blind him from what's really important."

Remus nodded. She was right. "You're very insightful for being so young Hermione."

"I'm not that young. In September, I'll be seventeen. Practically eighteen though, due to the use of the time turner in my third year, however, the Ministry doesn't know about that, so seventeen it is." She stated simply.

Remus raised his eyebrow. He didn't know she was almost of age. Maybe that's why she was obviously more mature than all of her peers. "I didn't know you were a year ahead of everyone."

She shrugged. "I turned eleven right after the cutoff date, so I had to wait another year. I didn't even know what Hogwarts was though until right before my twelfth birthday. It was such a relief, finding out that it was normal."

"You thought there was something wrong with you?" He asked.

Hermione snorted. "Of course I did! I didn't even know magic existed. All this time, my parents were having my see a psychiatrist; they thought something was wrong with me. I thought there was something wrong with me. I was constantly teased at school, it was a nightmare."

Remus felt terrible. He had no idea…

"The Ministry doesn't tell Muggleborns about the Wizarding World until their eleventh birthday. But by then, so much has already happened! My magic manifested when I was two! And we had no idea what was going on." She said.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shushed him. "No. You need your rest. I know you said you feel better, but we don't want to push your luck."

He went to protest, but didn't. Hermione had a knack for always being right and he didn't want to push his luck. He knocked back the two potions Hermione had left for him, and quickly found himself falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione quickly left the room. She would return later on in the day. She soon found herself wandering towards the kitchen. Shyly, she entered the room. Looking around, she saw all the elves hustling around. She wondered what they were all up too, since it was only her and Remus in the castle.

"Mistress Hermione! What can Pipsy do for you?" Pipsy asked, hurrying towards Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip. "Could you fix me up something for lunch?"

Pipsy smiled. Hermione hadn't been eating much, despite Pipsy's insistence. "Of course Miss! I'll get something."

Hermione nodded in thanks and sat at the kitchen table. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation. While waiting, her thoughts drifting. She had done a lot of thinking these past few days, most of them revolving around Remus. Her feelings hadn't changed, despite how turbulent the past week or so had been.

At first, all she could focus on was getting out. She just wanted to get back to Harry and Ron, and focus on the war. Being here for her own "safety" was pointless. Hermione didn't understand what the big deal was.

But after thinking about it, she realized that Remus was sacrificing a lot to keep her here…. To keep her safe. Remus had opened her home to her, and protected her, despite the dangers he faced. He was putting her, above all the other issues. She was his top priority.

She was safe here, and would be so foolish to try and leave. She couldn't do magic. Hermione bit her lip. She was a muggle now, caught in a wizard's war. She knew she was a top target for the Death Eaters, for multiple reasons. And to leave, as she foolishly did, without magic, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. She was a sitting duck outside these walls.

Besides, staying with Remus could be fun, if they had both really thought about it. They had spent so much time fighting each other that they didn't even try and get along. Hermione promised herself to make a conscience effort.

Pipsy appeared with a small tray, filled with chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Hermione grinned. "Pipsy! Thank you! This is my absolute favorite, my Mum used to make it when I was upset."

Pipsy smiled, pleased to see her happy. "Enjoy Miss," she said before running off to do some other chore.

Hermione smiled, rubbing her stomach. She dug into the food quickly, glad her appetite was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione knocked on the door. "Enter!" She heard him say. Pushing the door open, she entered the room. She was surprised to see Remus up and dressed. "Are you feeling all right?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

Remus looked up and offered Hermione a smile. "Yeah. I almost feel back to my old self."

"I'm glad," Hermione said softly, still feeling guilty for what happened to Remus. "I'm sorry, again."

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hermione, you don't need to keep apologizing. It wasn't your fault."

She bit her lip. "But I feel like it was. I don't know. Remus, I just feel terrible. Let me make it up to you somehow." She looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head. "That isn't necessary. But I actually want to talk to you about something." He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

Hermione nodded, and did as he said. She looked up at him expectedly, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Hermione, I want to apologize. I know the moment I brought you here, things would be tough, but I never expected things would go the way they did. I thought that by bringing you here, I was doing the right thing. I wanted to keep you safe, and locking you up seemed like a great way to do that. But I know now, that I was wrong. You're not the type to just sit here and let someone else do the protecting. You're so headstrong Hermione, and independent. You're an adult, even if I couldn't realize it before." He paused to take a deep breath. "I don't want to do this, but you're free to go. I know you want to find Harry and Ron and be with them, and I don't blame you. It was foolish of me to believe that I could keep you here against your will. I won't stop you from leaving."

Remus finished and stared at Hermione, waiting for her to say something. But after moments passed, and Hermione remained silent, he let out a small cough. "I'm done you know. You can leave… or say something. Anything really."

Hermione bit her lip, then furiously shook her head. "No!" She stood, startling Remus. "I can't leave. At first, it was all I wanted. But after everything that has happened, and thinking it over, I realized that this is the safest place for me. Remus, I can't do any magic, and I don't know if that will ever change." She took a breath to steady herself, willing not to cry. "Please, let me stay. I promise I won't be a pain in your arse."

Remus chuckled. "Well. I'm surprised to be honest, but I want you to stay. I want you to know that I was going to let you go, but I didn't want to nor do I think I should. I can protect you here from the outside world. The dangers in here though…" He trailed off, thinking of the almost fiasco from the other night.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think you're a danger Remus." She crossed the room towards him.

He stumbled back a bit, shaking his head. "But I am. I almost hurt you, and I've hurt others before. I'm a monster… a beast."

Hermione shook her head once more, reaching out and grabbing his large calloused hands. She held them tightly within her small ones, trying to convey some sort of comfort. "I don't think you're a beast."

Remus remained silent, unsure of what to say. No one had ever said that to him before. People had always looked at him, and saw the werewolf. No one ever looked at him and saw the man. No one except for Hermione that is.

After a few minutes of them staying like that, only inches apart with their hands touching, Remus pulled away slightly. "Come, I have something to show you." He held her hand and guided her through the long hallways.

They stopped at the end of a hall. There was a large doorway in front of them and Hermione was curious as to what they were doing here. Remus went to open the door, but stopped. He quickly moved and stood behind Hermione. "Cover your eyes," he said, his voice hovering right near her ear.

Hermione placed her hands over her eyes and smiled when she felt his larger ones cover her eyes as well. He slowly guided her forward, into the mystery room. After a few steps, he paused, releasing his hands. "Keep your eyes closed still." He commanded, moving away from her.

Hermione didn't dare peek. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. She heard some fabric rustling, making her curiosity even worse. Where on earth could she possibly be!

A moment later, Remus reappeared by her side. "You can open your eyes now," he said softly.

Hermione removed her hands and opened her eyes. After a moment of readjusting to light, she let out a small gasp. Books! There were books everywhere! Thousands of them, all along the walls. She had never seen anything so magnificent before. She went to speak, but found her voice was missing.

Remus smiled, pleased that she was so happy. "It's yours. You're free to visit it whenever you please, and to take whatever you'd like. All the resources are at your disposal."

Hermione let out a squeal of delight, rushing over towards one of the shelves. She walked along, letting her hand trail along the spines. There was everything, from Chaucer to Lockhart. Every sort of genre, both magical and muggle alike, was here in this library.

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." She said dreamily.

Remus chuckled, alerting her to the fact that she had spoken out loud.

Hermione blushed, feeling silly. "I love books, very much so." She said, feeling the need to defend herself.

Remus shrugged. "I'm the same way. James was always goofing out with Sirius, but I was often in the Library, studying or reading, much like you." He paused. "We're more alike than I had thought."

Hermione blushed at the comment. She wiggled her fingers, trying to shake the itch to start grabbing books off the shelves.

Remus could see her eagerness. "I'll leave you be. I'm stepping out for the evening, so the elves will feed you in your room."

Hermione nodded. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Remus was barely out the door when Hermione started pulling books off the shelf.

Remus chuckled, softly closing the library door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

The next day, Hermione found herself in the library once more. She had read book after book, excited to have her hands on some new material.

When Pipsy came to deliver her lunch, Hermione asked if the elf knew where Remus was. Sadly, the elf shook her head saying he had left earlier in the day and hadn't returned.

Hermione wondered what he was up too. Most likely Order business of some sort, but what kind? Hermione knew that the Order was all about defeating Voldemort and restoring balance to the wizarding world, but she didn't really know what they did specifically. Professor Dumbledore never really explained it to anyone; he thought they were too young.

She cringed, realizing that in her foolish anger, she had pushed the thoughts of him from her mind. Professor Dumbledore was dead. Feeling ashamed, she pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up in the armchair. The Headmaster was dead, and she didn't even grieve for him.

Although Hermione didn't know him very well on a personal level, she knew that he was a great man. Dumbledore had done so much for the school and all its students. He had given his life to fighting evil. He was brave, smart, and loyal. Everything that the world needed in this time of darkness.

Harry. Hermione froze. Oh poor Harry. He had barely healed from losing Sirius, and he had abruptly lost the Headmaster as well. She felt a few tears leak from her eyes, imaging the grief her friend was going through. Dumbledore had been a father figure to Harry, guiding him since he entered the magical world. And now, Harry was alone, with no one to help him.

Hermione hoped that wherever he was, Ron was with them. That way, he wouldn't be completely alone.

She heard the door to the library open. Snapping her head up, she quickly wiped away the tears. It was Remus, but he wasn't alone. There was someone with him, a man, dressed head to toe in white. Hermione stood, smoothing out her clothes.

Remus smiled softly at her. "Hermione, this is Zachary. He'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

Hermione eyed the gentleman warily. Something about him seemed strange, but Remus seemed to trust him, so she nodded. _What could this man possibly want from me?_

Remus bowed slightly then exited the library, leaving the two of them alone.

The man nodded to her. "Miss Hermione Granger," his voice was soft, "What a pleasure to meet you." He reached out his hand.

Tentatively, Hermione placed her small hand into his larger one. He shook it lightly, then guided her towards the couch. He sat next to her, facing her. "My name is Zachary. I'm a member of the Order, and I do research."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Research? What sort of research?"

Zachary smiled. "Well, it depends of what is needed of me. Currently, my focus is you."

"Me? But… why?" She asked, feeling absolutely gobsmacked.

He smirked. "Well, don't you want to know about why you don't have magic?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Remus and I have been searching for some answers, interviewing people, etc. He's kept you away from me for long enough, but now, here we are. Just the two of us."

Hermione fidgeted. This man was definitely making her feel uncomfortable. But if he was an Order of the member…. She mentally shook herself. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Zachary pulled out a pen and a notebook. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Currently?" She asked. He nodded. "Like normal, except I feel tired more easily. I don't have the energy I did."

"Interesting," he said, scribbling in his notepad. "Do you ever try doing magic? Just to see if it comes back?"

Hermione shrugged. "It hasn't been very long, but not really. I did a bunch the first day or two, but after the same thing ever time, I sorta felt discouraged. I tried this morning, but still, nothing. Not even first year level."

More scribbling. He looked at her once more. "What would you do if your magic never returns?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I haven't really thought about it. There are a lot of factors that still need to play out."

He narrowed his eyes. "What if you had no choice?"

"Beg your pardon?" She asked, unsure if he asked what she thought.

"How would you feel if you were forced from the magical world?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She had never considered that. It would break her heart, that was for sure.

Zachary stood. "I have all I need."

Hermione stood, "But you can't possibly! You've barely asked me anything."

He shrugged. "I've got enough." He turned to face the door. "Remus, I know you're there. You may come in."

Remus came in, looking a bit sheepish for being caught eavesdropping. "Well?" He asked.

Zachary nodded. "It's as I thought. The spell drained all her magical energy. Usually, it would have worn off by now, but there's something trapping the dark magic inside her. Every time her body tries to strengthen itself, the magic depletes her core. This is why her normal strength weakens every few hours."

Hermione bit her lip. "Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

He shrugged. "More research perhaps. We need to find out how to release the dark energy that has entangled itself within you."

Hermione felt dejected. "Is it hopeless?"

Zachary shrugged. "We shall see."

He bid the two of them goodbye, then quickly strode from the library.

Remus turned to Hermione. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "He creeped me out."

Remus made a face. "He does that. He used to be an Unspeakable, but now he mostly drabbles in the dark arts. He's very knowledgeable, but knowledge comes with a price."

She pressed her hands together. "Well, thank you, anyways."

He arched his eyebrow. "For what?"

"Trying to find out what was wrong with me. I didn't want to think about it, but I'm glad one of us was." She said softly.

He leaned forward, gently cupping your cheek. "We'll fix it. Don't worry." And with that, he left the library, leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

A few more days had flown by, and Hermione was growing more and more restless. Remus would often disappear, leaving her on her own.

Hermione didn't mind the alone time, because it gave her time to think and to read, but the space Remus was giving her was just too much. She couldn't take the solitary confinement nonstop.

In short, she was lonely.

"Pipsy!" Hermione called out. After spending some time with the small elf, Hermione had gotten over her urge to free the House Elves. They actually liked working for wizards, and were heartbroken when Hermione suggested else-wise.

Pipsy appeared with a small pop. "Mistress called for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where Remus was?"

Pipsy nodded. "He's just returned Miss! He's out in the stables."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Pipsy." The elf smiled, then disappeared with a pop.

She had forgotten there were animals at the manor, despite the fact that she had ridden one of the horses. Looking into the closet, she grabbed one of the cloaks hanging. Slipping it on, she released a small sigh. It was silk, and so comfortable, nothing like the cheap material her Hogwarts robes were made out of.

She quickly made her way into the halls, going towards the exit. Once she stepped outside, she saw there was a dusting of snow on the ground. Shivering, she pulled the cloak around her tighter.

Hermione sighed when she realized she had no idea where she was going, she just began to walk. Maybe if she walked around the manor, she would come across something.

Sure enough, she was in luck. Looming ahead of her, was a very large stable. She heard Remus' voice, and began to approach it. Sniffing the air, she smiled. It smelt like her Aunt's home.

Walking forward, she was too busy looking around, that she didn't notice the bucket on the ground. She tripped, bracing herself for the impact.

However, it never came.

She felt two large hands grip her wrists, pulling her upright. Looking up, she saw Remus' concerned face. "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, holding her still.

Hermione blushed at the feeling of his cool skin on hers. "F-Fine," she stammered.

He released her. "Good. What are you doing out here?" He turned and made his way back towards one of the stalls.

"I was lonely," she admitted softly. "Pipsy told me you were out here, and I wanted to see you." She watched as he began brushing one of the horses.

Remus grinned when he saw her watching him. "Here," he said, holding out the brush to her. She smiled and took it, taking his place by the horse.

"What's her name?" She asked, brushing the mane.

"Penelope," he said, patting her side. "I've had her the longest."

Hermione smiled, kissing the horse on its face. "She's lovely. Remus, I had no idea you were into horses."

He shrugged. "Horses are unlike any other animal. They can sense the beast within me, but still trust me. It's a satisfying feeling."

Hermione nodded. "Horses are very calming animals. I used to ride at my Aunt's when I was younger."

Remus grinned, swiftly moving behind Hermione. He grabbed her hips, and put her in top of the horse. He then climbed up behind her, gripping her waist.

"Remus!" She cried. "I've never ridden bareback before!"

He smirked, tightening his grip. "Just grab her hair, she know what to do."

Hermione bit her lip, feeling incredibly frightened. However, at Remus' encouragement, she did as he bid.

Penelope began to walk forward, slowly. Remus pointed to the west. "Go that way, we can go through the gardens."

Hermione nodded, guiding the horse that way. Remus kept his hands firmly on her waist. She imagined her face was completely flushed.

Hermione saw the gardens looming ahead. "They look lovely," she said.

"Just wait until the Spring. It's beautiful then." He said.

The Spring? Did he really mean for her to stay here that long? Did he imagine that the War would drag out that much longer?

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Remus kicked the horses sides, causing Penelope to gallop through the snow.

Hermione screamed in fright, clutching at the horse. Penelope brought them into the garden, past all the bushes covered in snow.

They stopped awhile away, and Remus slid off. He reached up, and helped Hermione off. She looked up, "where are we?"

"In the center of the garden. I used to come here often when I was younger." He replied. He dusted off a spot on the bench, and sent a warming charm on a the seat.

Hermione sat down and Remus joined her. The two of them sat in silence, just listening to the breeze go by.

After a few moments, Remus spoke. "I used to play here with my little sister."

Hermione was silent. She didn't know what had happened with the two of them, but it was obviously painful.

"Liliana was perfect. She was everything anyone could have ever wanted. My parents thought she was perfect, and so did I. She loved her big brother more than anything." Remus said, staring off into space.

"She sounds lovely," Hermione said, reaching over and grabbing Remus' hand.

"She was," he said. Remus then let out a strangled sob. "I killed her."

Hermione froze.

Remus shuddered. "It was during my first transformation. I didn't mean too… but no one believed me. It ruined my parents' marriage, and my life. After that, it destroyed me. I destroyed my sister, the only sunshine in my life."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Remus."

"I deserve all the grief people give me Hermione. I'm not a good person."

"Remus," Hermione said, moving her hand to his cheek, then turning his face so he could see her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know how you feel… And Hermione, you shouldn't feel that way. I'm a monster, and I've only ever hurt anyone who has gotten close to me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Remus, look at me." Hermione said.

After a moment, his eyes fluttered open.

She smiled softly. "I don't think you're a monster. Remus, you're a great man, and I know you'll do great things. Hell, you already have. I know you struggle with what's within you, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still care about you, despite everything that's happened."

Remus closed his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, then quickly leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. It was everything she dreamed it would be.

Remus's eyes flew open, and he quickly drew back. He stood, brushing his pants off. "We should head back to the manor. It's cold."

Hermione nodded, unable to find her voice. She had thought she wanted to kiss him, thought it was the right thing. Maybe it wasn't.

The two of them rode back to the stable in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione growled, throwing her pillow against the wall. She let out a frustrated cry.

_Why why why! _

She was so stupid! Things had finally been okay between them, and she had to go and botch them up!

She blew it. Every chance of the two of them getting along, down the train. Remus would never return her affections, and it was about time that she realized it.

Her hands clenched into fists.

However, she didn't regret it. Kissing Remus, it was everything she imagined it would be. _Pure perfection._

She leaned back, falling onto the bed. His lips fit perfectly against hers, as if they were made for each other. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she sighed. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best seconds of her life. Well, one of the best at least.

Hermione wanted to talk to him, say something, anything. But she knew he probably needed space. If he was anything like her, which he was, he was most likely sitting in his study over analyzing everything, just as she was doing now.

Rolling over, she snuggled up under the covers. Maybe taking a nap would help clear her head. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into sleep.

_"Hermione," he said huskily, kissing her neck._

_She moaned, rolling her head back. His hands moved up and down her sides, sending chills up her spine. "You're so beautiful," Remus said._

_Hermione turned herself so she was facing him. They were on a picnic blanket, out in the middle of a field. They were surrounded by flowers and there was a cool breeze on the air._

_He grinned at her, and she returned the smile. He slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered close, her hands moving up to grip his shoulders. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss._

_She gasped when his teeth gently nipped at her bottom lip._

_His lips latched at her neck, moving lower and lower. She moaned in pleasure._

Hermione suddenly woke up, sitting upright in the bed. Mortified, she buried her face in her hands. She was just having a wet dream about him.

She needed to get her emotions under control. She needed to do something.

She heard a knock on her door. Hermione walked over, pulling it open. "Pipsy?" She asked in surprise.

The small elf bowed. "Here you are Miss, a note from the Master." She handed Hermione the note, then quickly disappeared.

Hermione opened the note, quickly reading it. "_Have dinner with me? There is a dress in the wardrobe. ~Remus."_

So he wanted to have dinner with her? And he wanted her to dress up? Suddenly, the butterflies began to move about her stomach quickly, making her feel nauseous. She quickly moved and sat down on the bed.

He wanted to eat with her. Maybe kissing him was a good idea? She grinned, finally feeling a small burst of hope. Maybe they weren't doomed after all.

Hermione remembered the note. It mentioned a dress. She quickly got up and flung open the wardrobe. Inside was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was gold, like the sun shining on a beautiful day, flowing to the floor. The material was soft against her hand, and she could only imagine what it would feel like on her.

Feeling excited, she ran to the bathroom to get ready. Turning on the shower, she quickly hopped in. Scrubbing herself clean, she let the warm water run over her. The butterflies wouldn't stop, constantly moving within her.

She was so nervous. _Deep breaths,_ she told herself.

Getting out of the shower, she patted herself dry. She bit her lip, wondering how she should do her hair. Remembering how her mother always said she looked lovely with it pulled back, she got to work.

Finally, after twenty minutes of fighting with the curls, her hair was done. It had been pulled back into a pony tail, the curls resting on her shoulder.

She moved into her bedroom, looking at the gown. Biting her lip, she stepped into it. Pulling it up over her shoulder, she reached around her back…. Then growled. "Damnit." She cursed. "Pipsy!" She called out, summoning the small elf.

Pipsy appeared. "Yes Miss?"

Hermione turned around. "Can you button the dress for me?" _Curse my lack of magic. Can't even button my own gown… _She had never felt more mortified.

Pipsy quickly did the dress up. Hermione did a small spin, a smile on her face. Pipsy clapped her hands together. "You look lovely Miss."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Pipsy. You're very kind."

Pipsy nodded, then disappeared.

_I can't believe I'm having dinner with him. This is like a date, I mean, why else would he ask me to dress up?_

She was finally getting her chance to spend some time with Remus, with each of them fully acknowledging Hermione's feelings. She supposed tonight she would find out if he returned her affections.

She moved over towards the mirror, gasping as she took in her reflection. She looked beautiful. The gown suited her perfectly, hugging all her curves in just the right places. The color accented her skin, making her look like a princess from a fairy tale.

"And now I'm off to see my Prince," she said, quickly exiting her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione stopped in front of the double doors that lead to the dining room. Her heart was fluttering uncontrollably.

_Don't mess this up Hermione, _her conscience urged her.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself, she pushed the doors open.

Walking in, she saw Remus standing near the table, lighting a candle. Hearing the door opened, he turned around.

Hermione blushed when she saw the look on his face. His jaw was practically hitting the floor. Inside, she was cheering; the dress was a hit!

Remus coughed, quickly trying to cover up his stare. "You look beautiful," he said, smiling weakly.

She blushed. "Thanks, so do you… er, handsome I mean, yes, you look handsome."

Remus laughed. Hermione walked towards him, smiling when he pulled her chair out for her. She sat down, smiling when he sat right next to her.

The two of them sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Hermione wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

Finally, Remus spoke up. "I'm sorry for acting so cold towards you."

Hermione offered him a weak smile. "It's all right. I know why you did it."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. "Do explain."

Hermione shrugged. At that moment, dinner was now being served. "Remus, you're the type to push people away. I can see that, just like everyone else can. And because of that, no one bothers to try and get close to you, and I mean _really_ close to you. So here I come along, wanting to get close to you, and you just push me away. It's a natural instinct of yours."

Remus stared at her gob smacked. That was right on the money. "You're correct." He put some food on his plate, Hermione doing the same. "I couldn't understand why a young girl, who has the world in front of her, would want a dirty old man, a werewolf no less!"

Hermione looked at him, their eyes locked. "Because you're what I want, regardless of the rest of the world."'

Remus gulped. He had wanted to save the heavy conversation for after dinner.

"Let's dig in! It looks delicious." She said, sensing his discomfort.

"I remember you telling Molly once that you loved London broiled steak, with mashed potatoes and gravy." He blushed.

Hermione smiled, feeling giddy that he remembered that small detail. "I do, it's my absolute favorite." She cut a bit of steak and placed it in her mouth. She moaned slightly. It was cooked to perfection. Looking up she smiled. "It's perfect, thank you."

Remus smiled, digging in to his piece of meat, which happened to be cooked less. The two of them ate the remainder of the meal in silence.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "That was great."

Remus nodded, doing the same. "The House Elves did a wonderful job."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She sat there in silence, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Remus stood, holding his hand out to her. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand in his. It was warm and calloused, the feel of it sending shivers down her spine.

"Come on, I have something to show you," he said, guiding her into the adjoining room.

Hermione gasped. It was a ballroom, decorated beautifully. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and paintings everywhere. The room itself seemed to be buzzing with energy.

Remus led her to the center of the room. Smirking, he bowed. Looking up, his eyes met hers. "Dance with me?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

One hand took hers, while the other secured itself to her waist. He pulled her body close, causing her heart to beat wildly.

Right on cue, music started playing, echoing around the large room. Remus began to twirl her around, moving in time with the beat.

Hermione had always imagined he would be well on his feet, and it seemed she was right. Almost effortlessly, he twirled them around, lowering her into a dip here and there.

Hermione laughed, letting him carry her away. She felt as if she was in the 1800s, attending a ball. The whole thing was just so magical.

The music slowed down, and Remus pulled her body tightly against his. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked, his husky voice near her ear.

"Because I wanted too," she said simply.

"But I don't understand why," he replied, moving her slowly to the beat.

"Because I care about you Remus, I have for some time. I don't know why, so don't ask me. It's just; something about you lures me in. I want you Remus, in ways I've never wanted anyone else before." She admitted softly.

His breath hitched. "You don't mean it," he said sadly.

"Of course I do. You know me Remus; I would never say anything I didn't mean." She said firmly. "I want you, in every way. You, Remus! No one else."

"But I'm too old, too dangerous, too-"

"Stop right there!" She said harshly. "I won't have you talking yourself down. You're a brilliant man Remus, capable of accomplishing anything. Don't sell yourself short."

Remus opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his. It was soft and gentle, as if Remus were afraid.

Growling, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her mouth viciously attacked his, while her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Finally, his lips parted slightly, and Hermione took the opportunity. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around.

Remus, at first startled, quickly returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Hermione moaned, causing Remus to snap back to reality. He quickly pulled away, ignoring Hermione's look of disappointment.

The two were silent. Hermione wondered if it would always be this awkward.

"Do you regret it?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

He shook his head. "Never. All day I've been dreaming of feeling your lips on mine once more, but I want to do this slowly. If we decide to pursue, whatever this is, I want it to be serious."

Hermione nodded, hope swelling in her chest. "Yes, I'd like that."

His hand grabbed hers, entwining his fingers with hers. She blushed, causing him to smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The two of them had danced a bit longer, but where now residing in the library.

Hermione was leaning against the arm of the couch, while Remus was sitting near her feet. The two of them were reading in silence.

"My feet hurt," she said with a chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I've danced so much."

Remus chuckled. "The Yule Ball?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that was it actually."

Remus took off one of her heels. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Remus?"

He laughed, and began to massage her feet. Hermione's head rolled back and she sighed in pleasure. "That feels wonderful."

He chuckled. "I'm glad."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Remus massaging her feet.

"Do you think I'll ever get my magic back?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Remus was quiet for a minute. "I think so. It's hard to say for sure Hermione. We're dealing with very dark magic."

"But what is it feeding off? My soul? I'm not a bad person…" She trailed off.

"We all have light and darkness inside of us. We just have to wait and see."

She bit her lip. "So we have to wait and see? Wait for what? The lightness in my body to finally overcome that bit of evil?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Either that or.."

"Or we wait for the darkness to consume me… killing me." She finished for him.

"Hermione, I'm confident you'll regain your magic. Don't doubt yourself." He said, squeezing her foot lightly.

"I suppose. It's just so scary, especially seeing as how easy it is for me to go about without it. I've slipped back into my Muggle life, and I don't want that." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Hermione, don't worry. You'll be back to normal in no time." He said.

"How can you be so sure? It isn't as if you've been cursed to this extremity before!" She said harshly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

His face was pained and he immediately stood with his back towards her.

"Remus, please… I didn't mean it." She begged, willing for him to rejoin her on the couch. He remained silent, unmoving. "Please Remus. I don't see you as a monster, so it's easy for me to forget."

"You're lucky then." He said, his voice void of emotion.

"Lucky?" She sat up straighter. "What on earth do you mean?"

"That you can forget what I am." He huffed. "It torments me. I can feel the wolf, lurking under the surface. You don't even realize how hard it is for me to control it. It's torture."

"But the wolfsbane! Remus, surely that does something for you."

A pained look crossed his face. He looked at Hermione, then quietly sat down next to her. "It doesn't work."

"Doesn't work? Why not? Remus, surely-" Hermione babbled.

"No." He said harshly. "I was cursed. That's what the flower was from… in my room. It reminds me of her… and what she did to me."

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. "Lily? You mean Lily did this? She cursed you?" She had always thought Lily Evans was a nice girl, but was it possible she was wrong?

Remus clenched his hands together. "Yes. I made a mistake regarding her… and she cursed me for it. Not intentionally of course, but she did."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, reaching out for his hand.

He quickly moved his hands out of reach. He didn't want to touch her. "She was with James then, and things were going great. However, one night, she came across me in the library, not realizing it was the night before the full moon. Moony took over, and I had to watch helpless as I tried to take advantage of her." He paused, obviously reliving the painful memory. "She fended me off, but shouted at me, 'Hoping to God that I would always feel the way I did in that moment.' She assumed I felt guilt… When James explained to her the next day what had happened, how Moony had taken control, she realized that she had cursed me to that feeling of helplessness. The Wolfsbane did nothing for me, cursing me to lose myself once a month."

By the time he had finished, his hands were wrapped up in hers. Hermione moved forward, placing her hand against the scar on his face. "Remus, I'm so sorry," she whispered, scooted so she was practically in his lap.

"I don't need your pity Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't pity Remus, it's compassion."

Cupping his face with her hands, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Remus, nothing will change how I feel. We're all cursed in one way or another."

He groaned, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

She clutched at his shirt, losing herself in the kiss. His lips were coarse, but they rubbed her in just the right way. He moved to her ear, gently nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Hermione groaned, clutching at his back. She arched into him, her breasts rubbing against him.

He growled, sending chills down her spine. His lips moved down her neck, tracing right over her pulse point. She hissed in pleasure as he gently bit her there.

He adjusted her, so she was now lying flat on the couch, with him hovering over her. One hand held himself up while the other clutched her waist. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and slipped underneath the material.

She sighed as her hands ran up and down over his abs. She immediately could tell he worked out.

His lips captured hers once more, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Suddenly, the door to the library burst open.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione shrieked in surprise, Remus quickly getting off her. Standing, he brushed his clothes. "Minerva, what on earth are you doing here?" His face was red.

Hermione's was even redder. She felt so embarrassed her head of house just walked in on her getting randy with Remus. She had never felt so mortified.

Minerva was silent. She had not expected the scene she just walked into. She didn't even want to ask. "There's been an emergency. Potter and Weasley have just disappeared, while an attack has been launched on the school."

"What!" The two of them exclaimed at the same time.

Minerva nodded silently. She was still in shock with the sight of them kissing. However, the more she thought about it, the more the pairing seemed to fit. They were rather similar. But there were more pressing matters.

"The two of them were staying at the Burrow, but disappear sometime yesterday. No one knows where to look." Minerva took a deep breath. "And with Dumbledore out of the way, there's nothing between Voldemort and Hogwarts. I need both your help."

Remus nodded. "Just give us a moment to change." He gripped Hermione's arm, quickly apparating them to her room. "Meet us in the hall."

Hermione nodded, willing the tears not to fall. Everything had been going perfect, but of course, it all had to fall apart. She bit her lip, knowing she about to lose it.

Remus sensed her distress, and quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "You'll be fine Hermione, I know it. Pipsy will be with you, all right? She won't let you be harmed."

Hermione pressed her lips to his. This one was frantic, filled with a frenzy Hermione didn't know she possessed. Her fingers tangled in his hair and harshly pulled him closer.

He pulled away. "Come on now, Minerva's waiting."

Hermione nodded; biting her lip so hard she was sure she tasted blood. Remus quickly exited the room.

* * *

The room crashed down around her. How could everything have gone so wrong so fast? "Pipsy?" She called out.

The small elf appeared. "Mistress?"

"Can you help undo the dress?" Pipsy nodded, snapping her fingers.

The gown fell into a heap on the floor, and Hermione quickly stepped out of it. Grabbing her jeans, she pulled them on, throwing on a t-shirt and a sweatshirt.

She grabbed her wand, although she knew it wouldn't be any use. Running down to the Entrance Hall, she saw it was just Minerva.

"Hello Professor," she said breathless.

"Miss Granger," she said. She eyed Hermione, making sure the girl was really all right.

"So what am I supposed to do? I have no magic." Hermione said foolishly.

Minerva nodded. "That's why we need you to find Ron and Harry. Maybe talk some sense into them?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Remus asked from the stairs. He had just finished buttoning his robes.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, while you will return with me to the school."

Hermione fiddled with her hands. "Okay, I can do that."

Remus snapped his fingers, and Pipsy appeared. "Pipsy, you are to remain with Hermione, understood?"

Pipsy nodded. "Pipsy will serve Mistress."

Minerva's eyes widened at the word mistress. They couldn't possibly have… no. No, it wasn't possible.

Hermione looked to Remus. He quickly pulled her in for a hug. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Be careful," he whispered softly.

She nodded, trying not to cry. "You too."

Pipsy grabbed her hand, and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Minerva sent Remus a look. "Really Remus? Where do I even begin?"

He growled. "It isn't what you think. She's different."

Her eyes widened. "Do you think it'll be her love that could break the curse?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "We shall see."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, finding herself in the middle of the woods. "Pipsy?" She asked.

"Mistress, Kreacher said his master was here. Come along," she said, taking Hermione's hand.

The two of them walked along until they heard a noise. Looking up, Hermione saw Ron and Harry.

"Boys!" She cried, rushing towards them. Pipsy followed behind.

"Mione! What on earth are you doing here?" Ron said, while Harry scooped her up into a hug.

"Me? What about you two? Do you know how worried everyone is?" She scolded them.

"Mione, we've almost got him defeated! Before Dumbledore was killed, he started something, and me and Ron had finished it."

Ron and Harry then set out to explain the Horcruxes to her.

Her eyes opened in horror. "You've got to be kidding me?"

They shook their heads. "All that's left is the Diadem, which is at Hogwarts. We need to go there."

"That's a warzone! Literally, a battle is going on. We'll need to be careful."

Harry gave her a look. "Hermione, you don't have any magic. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I have Pipsy. I'll be fine, all right? Besides, I need to be there." _I need to make sure Remus is all right._

"Mr. Harry Potter, I will protect my Mistress, don't worry," Pipsy squeaked up.

"Mistress?" Ron blurted out, surprised.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "How long has she been calling you that?"

"Since I've met her, why?" She replied.

Ron made a face. "Does she belong to Remus?" Hermione nodded. "It means the elf sees you as the Mistress of the home… like you're Remus' wife."

Hermione eyes widened. She turned to Pipsy, who smiled, oblivious to the conversation. If she was seen as the Mistress of the home… then maybe! No… it was probably nothing. "I don't think so."

Harry nodded. "That's how house elf laws work."

Hermione bit her lip. "Let's go back to Hogwarts, and finish what you two have started."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Remus ducked, quickly sending a hex in the opposite direction. Looking around, he moved forward, moving into the Great Hall. Hexes and curses were flying in every direction, and it was hard to tell friend from foe.

He silently thanked Merlin that Hermione wasn't here.

Looking at Dolohov, he ran towards him, wanting to exact revenge for what he did to Hermione.

The two of them began to duel, beams of light shooting every which way. Remus got hit with a stunner from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. He heard a high pitch cackle and knew at once Bellatrix was responsible.

Dolohov chuckled as well, and then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Remus shakily got to his feet. Looking around, he saw Fenrir approaching him a smile.

"Where's your little girl?" He taunted, stalking his prey.

"Far from here!" He replied hotly.

Fenrir opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. A breeze flowed by, distinctly carrying Hermione's scent. He smiled, turning to run towards that direction.

Remus lunged at his back, Moony completely taking over.

* * *

Hermione squeaked in surprise. The school grounds were covered in ruins, hexes flying everywhere. "Come on!" She shouted to the boys.

The three began to run towards the Room of Requirement, knowing that's where the diadem was located.

Hermione stumbled, feeling her energy drain. "Merlin, not now," she grumbled. "Please, don't let me pass out," she whispered to herself, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hello love, I think we have some unfinished business." A cold voice said, grabbing her shoulder.

Hermione screeched, turning around to see Dolohov. He sneered down at her, shoving her to the ground. He raised his hand, preparing to bring it down on her. She cried out.

Ron came to her rescue, stepping in between them. A fire was burning in his eyes, one that she had never seen before. "Harry, go!" He shouted.

He shook his head. "I can't leave you two! I won't."

"Go! You're the only one who can end this! Go!" She shouted.

A pained look crossed his face, but he nodded.

Hermione nodded. "Pipsy, go with Harry, help him!" Pipsy nodded, and the two of them disappeared.

"Mione, run!" Ron shouted, sending a curse towards Dolohov. The two of them began to duel. She watched in horror as he best friend took on a notorious Death Eater.

Scrambling to her feet, she gasped for breath. She started to panic. This was no place for her! What was she thinking! She started running through the rubble, ignoring the people she saw.

When she turned the corner, she froze. Remus was pinned under Fenrir, whose hand was raised and was about to come down on Remus. "No!" She screamed.

Fenrir stopped, smiling at her. He slowly stood, still crouching low, approaching her. "I've been wondering when I would see you next," he said, his husky voice filling her ears.

She shuddered, stumbling back. She landed on her butt, crying out. Cursing her stupidity, for she had just twisted her ankle.

She stood helpless and Fenrir slowly approached her, hunger in his eyes. Her gaze moved to Remus, who was still lying on the ground, unmoving.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was it… she was going to die. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I love you Remus," she said out loud, whispering it mostly to herself.

Fenrir sneered, having heard her words. "You love him?" He laughed. "Let me show you what a real wolf is like." He approached her quickly.

Remus heard her words, a strength filling his bones. He stood quickly, never having felt so alive. Looking at Fenrir, he began moving forward quickly.

Fenrir growled, reaching down for her, when he froze, hearing a howl from behind him. He went to turn around, but it was too late.

Remus had sunk his claws into Fenrir's back. Fenrir let out a wail, struggling against Remus.

Hermione watched in horror as Remus tore Fenrir apart, literally.

Hearing a shout, her gaze was torn to the right. Looking, she watched as Ron pointed his wand at Dolohov, shouting those two words.

There was a green flash, and Dolohov fell lifelessly to the floor.

Hermione let out a scream as her insides felt as if they were on fire.

Remus was by her side in a second, shouting her name. "Hermione!" He cried frantically.

Hearing Ron's shout, Remus turned and saw Dolohov dead. "The curse." Hermione's body shook uncontrollably for about two minutes, then it just stopped. "Mione?" Remus asked gently. _Please let her be okay… please._

Her eyes fluttered open. "Remus?" She croaked out.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close. His lips sought hers, and the two of them kissed, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a war.

A swirl of magic surrounded them, causing them to break apart. Hermione gasped, feeling something surge deep within her. She quickly stood, having a feeling of what just happened.

"Your wand," Remus said quickly.

She pulled it out quickly, closing her eyes. "Expecto patronum!" A burst of light came from her wand, but instead of her small otter, a wolf bounded out. She was surprised that he patronus changed. She didn't know that was possible.

"Where's your otter?" Ron asked, reminding them that he was there.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Remus?"

He stood, biting his lip. "It's possible for the patronus to change if something fundamental has changed within you."

"Love," she said, putting the pieces together.

"What?" Ron made a face. "You guys are in love with each other?"

Hermione blushed, while Remus scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Ewww, wow. Okay. Ummn, right. Harry, we should, um, go find Harry." Ron said, walking away.

Hermione squeezed Remus' hand, running after Ron.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for following everyone! But as usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy! P.S. This is the last chapter! However, there will be an epilogue, so keep an eye out :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Remus rolled his shoulders back. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive! Closing his eyes, he found he could now easily shift control between him and Moony. He wasn't cursed anymore.

Hermione's love had freed him. He now had full control of his abilities. Catching Bellatrix dueling Tonks, Remus shifted, lunging at the witch.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called, her and Ron running down the hallways.

They stopped at an intersection, not sure if they should go left or right.

"So, you and Remus?" Ron said conversationally.

She growled. "We are not having that conversation right now."

"Fine, don't thank the man who freed you from the curse." He said, crossing his arms.

Her eyes widened. "Oh Ron, I didn't even think to thank you." She threw her arms around him. "Thank you. You saved me."

He puffed his chest up, "Yes, I know. Now let's go."

"Which way?" She asked. "Wait, I have an idea. Pipsy!" She called out, and the small elf appeared.

Pipsy looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Mistress! He told me to destroy, but I can't! He took off to destroy the bad man!"

Hermione grabbed the cup, holding it tightly in her hands. "Ron, what did you use to destroy the other ones?"

"The sword, but I don't know where it is! Harry had it, but he obviously took it."

"What do we do!" She cried, panic taking over.

"Wait! Harry used a basilisk fang to destroy the first one, so maybe if we go down to the Chamber of Secrets…" Ron trailed off, already running in that direction.

Pipsy and Hermione ran after him.

* * *

Remus and Tonks dueled Bellatrix together. While the evil witch was preoccupied, Molly Weasley snuck up behind, sending the Killing Curse to the witch's back.

They all cheered as the vile witch fell. However, there was a commotion outside. Remus motioned for the two to follow him. Walking outside, he saw with horror that Harry was locked in a duel with Voldemort himself.

* * *

"Hurry Ron!" Hermione urged him.

He sputtered. "This isn't as easy as it looks!" His face was red from trying. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

Hermione shuddered as the series of hisses left his mouth. Suddenly, there was a click, and the door swung open. "You did it!"

He grinned, "Now come on!" The two of them ventured inside, climbing through the pipes. "It smells disgusting down here," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure the basilisk is still rotting in here somewhere. I can only imagine that it doesn't smell very good."

"I think I see the end of the tunnel up ahead," he said, grabbing her head. He guided her forward, the two of them hopped out of the tunnel.

Up ahead, the rotting remains of the basilisk laid on the ground. Hermione covered her nose. "That smells disgusting."

Ron grunted in response. The two of them moved forward, Pipsy still trailing behind. Hermione gagged, clutching Ron's shoulder.

Leaning down, he reached into the basilisk's mouth, ripping one of the fangs out. He went to hand it to Hermione. She shook her head. "Oh no!" She protested.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, it's your turn. Come on, par take in this great adventure." He said with a sarcastic wink.

She gripped the fang tightly. Ron nodded, putting the cup on the floor. Hermione took a deep breath and raised the fang above her head. She brought it down hard, piercing the cup.

* * *

Harry was watching Voldemort, waiting for him to make the first move. Suddenly, Voldemort fell to his knees. Fury ignited in his eyes, his gaze locked on Harry.

He got shakily to his feet. "You will die Harry Potter," he said, pointing his wand at the Boy who Lived.

"Not if you die first," Harry responded, knowing that the Horcrux was finally destroyed.

Voldemort shouted "Avada kedavra!" just as Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!"

There was a flash, and suddenly, Voldemort was no more.

Harry collapsed to his knees, not believing that it was finally over.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice rang out.

Remus turned and saw Hermione come flying down the steps into the courtyard, Ron not far behind her.

She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ron joined in as well, his arms wrapped around his two best friends.

The three of them stayed like for minutes, each of them crying, hugging onto each other.

"Harry, I'm so proud," Hermione said, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah mate, you did it!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry nodded, wiping a tear away. "It's all over."

Hermione nodded, hugging them both. "I'm so proud of you both."

"We couldn't have done it without you Hermione," Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I love you both," she said with a laugh.

Ron grinned. "Speaking of love, Harry, I saw Hermione sucking face with Remus!"

Hermione turned red. "Ron!" She hissed.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding Mione!"

Ron elbowed him. "Nope, it's true. Look at Remus now. He's dying to talk to Hermione, but doesn't want to interrupt us."

Harry grinned. "Wow Mione… didn't expect that."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, I'll see you two later."

* * *

She walked over to Remus, tossing her arms around him. He held her closely to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Hermione, you did it. You broke the spell." He grabbed her chin, tilting it upward so he could kiss her.

The kiss was precious, the love between the two of them obvious.

They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. "I freed you," she whispered.

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple. "With your love, you've given me back my life. I'll have control once more."

She smiled softly. "See, I told you that you weren't a monster. I believed in you Remus, I always have."

He cupped her face lightly. "I can see that now."

"Kiss me," she said.

"As you wish." He lips claimed hers.


	19. Epilogue

As usual, I don't own Harry Potter! Written for Mockingjaybird's challenge. I hope you enjoy! P.S. This is it! The epilogue to our wonderful story! I just want to give a huge shout out to Mockingjaybird for this wonderful opportunity! And to all of you who have been with me since the beginning! You're all amazing, and I couldn't have done it without your words of encouragement! Thank you!

* * *

Epilogue

_Two Years Later_

"Mione! You look amazing!" Ginny squealed, entering the room and quickly shutting the door behind her.

Hermione turned around, trying not to cry. "Thanks! You and Tonks did a wonderful job."

Tonks, who was currently adjusting her hair, flashed Hermione a smile. "Every bride deserves to look great on her wedding day."

Hermione blushed, smoothing the front of her dress. It was a ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline. Lace covered the bottom, while the front had some sparkle to it. It was perfect, fitting her body just right.

She was getting married today, to the most wonderful man she could have ever asked for. He was her Prince Charming, the only thing she would ever need. She couldn't have been happier.

Ginny clapped her hands together. "Well, I have something for you. Well… it's technically from Harry, but he's not allowed to see you, so it's from me." She handed Hermione a small box. Hermione opened it, blushing immensely. It was a garter. "Gin," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's your something new! Come on now, let's get it on!" She said with a laugh. Bending over, she shimmed it up Hermione's thigh.

Tonks wolf whistled. "My turn," she said happily, handing Hermione a box as well.

She gasped as she opened it. Inside was a tiara, filled with sapphires and diamonds.

"You're something borrowed," Tonks said with a smile. "It had been in the Black family for years. My mother absolutely adores Remus, and you, so she'd be honored if you wore it."

Hermione nodded, placing it on her head. Looking in the mirror, she almost burst into tears. She looked like a princess. She was finally going to get her happy ending.

"Oh! Girls, I love you both so much." She quickly threw her arms around the two of them. The three stood there hugging for a few moments, each trying not to cry.

After the War, Tonks and Ron had started dating, much to everyone's encouragement. It was obvious they had eyes for each other, but neither had wanted to make the first move. After that, the two of them became inseperable, meaning Hermione and Ginny got very close to her.

Hermione valued both of their friendships very much. They had been there for her during the good and the bad, and she would forever appreciate it.

Ginny chuckled. "I still can't believe you're getting married before all the rest of us! I thought me and Harry would have beaten you down the aisle."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, you still have another year of school."

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't matter you know.."

Tonks laughed. "Dear Merlin woman, don't let your mother hear that."

"Hear what?" The Weasley matriarch asked from the doorway. She bustled in, Hermione's Mum not far behind.

"Oh dear, you look lovely!" Molly said, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

Jean simply stood there, tears filling up in her eyes. "Oh Hermione, you look so grown up."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded.

Her parents were not accepting of Remus in any way at first. It had taken months for them to agree to just meet him. It had angered Hermione that they judged him so much, when they didn't even know him. But after meeting him, they saw he wasn't really just a "creepy old pervert" as her mother called him. It also helped that Remus explained to them that age didn't really matter in the wizarding world, seeing as Hermione would live much longer than Muggles did.

But still, they were wary of him. Especially her mother, who was incredibly disappointed that her daughter was getting married only a month after finishing school.

But it was Hermione's life, and her choice, so her parents had to respect that, whether they liked it or not.

To them, she would always be a child. They didn't understand how much she had grown, how quickly she had become an adult, due to the War. They didn't understand how much the magical world had shaped her. To them, she would always be that eleven year old girl that got her letter.

_But they're here today, and that's all that matters. They're here for me, and they love me, despite everything_, her conscience told her.

Molly, Ginny, and Tonks all left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her Mum.

Jean took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have something for you." Walking over, she handed her daughter a box.

Opening it, Hermione saw there was a sapphire necklace inside. Her eyes lit up. "Mum, it's beautiful."

Jean smiled sadly. "It was my mother's. I wore it on my wedding day, and now you'll wear it on yours. It can be your something old and something blue."

"Mom, thank you." She hooked it around her neck. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. You being here, helping out, just, everything." She hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you Mom."

Jean smiled, patting her back. "I may not agree with your choices, but I'll be here for you. Besides, you're little girl only gets married once, and your father and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Looking up, Hermione saw her father standing in the doorway.

She bit her lip. "Time already?"

He nodded. "Getting cold feet."

Hermione shook her head. "No way."

John smiled. "Good." He held his arm out for her, which she gladly took. The two of them walked outside.

Hermione and Remus had decided they would get married right near the fountain, in the garden. It was where their relationship had really started.

Jean hugged her, and then quickly took her seat.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"You sure about this sweetie? It isn't too late to change your mind." John said, patting her arm.

She shook her head. "No dad, he's what I want. I love Remus."

Her father smiled sadly. "As long as he makes you happy."

"He does."

John leaned over and kissed her temple. The music started up. "I think that's our cue."

Hermione nodded, gripping her father's arm tightly.

The two of them made their way down the aisle. If it wasn't for her father's hand, she would have bolted down the aisle towards him.

Remus' smile was as wide as it could be when he saw his beautiful bride coming down the aisle.

John placed his daughter's hand into Remus', offering them both a small smile.

Hermione stared into his eyes, smiling brightly. Remus smiled back, squeezing her hand lightly.

She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She couldn't stop smiling and her heart was fluttering.

Before she knew it, Remus said "I do."

Her eyes widened, turning to Kingsley.

He smiled at her. "Hermione, do you take Remus, to be your husband, for now, and all eternity, no matter what obstacles you may encounter?"

She nodded. "I do."

The two of them exchanged rings. Holding hands, they turned to Kingsley.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Remus, you may kiss your bride."

His lips crashed onto hers, pulling her body close to his. He didn't care that they were in front of hundreds of people, she was finally _his_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Finally, after a couple coughs, whoops, and hollers (mostly from the Weasley twins), the two broke apart.

Remus stared into hers eyes. "Hermione, I love you so much." She blushed, squeezing his hands. "I love you too."

The two of them made their way to the dance floor, going straight into the first dance. They swayed around the floor, much like they had that night.

For the next dance, Harry came and stole Hermione, while Remus danced with Molly Weasley.

"Mione, you look stunning," he said, twirling her around. She blushed, "thank you."

"Really though, you two look so happy together, and I'm proud of you." Harry said, leaning forward pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You're support means everything," she said, hugging him tightly.

"My turn!" Fred said, cutting in. The two of them danced, while Hermione scolded him several times for moving his hand too low. Fred was always a good laugh though, so by the time they finished, her face was bright red.

She danced with Ron next, which was awkward, seeing as Ron wasn't very good on his feet. The two of them just ended up swaying back and forth while Ron talked about Tonks. She didn't mind though, because Ron was so happy, and she was happy for him.

After a tear filled dance with her father, she found herself in the arms of her husband.

"You look ravishing Mrs. Lupin," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She bit her lips, her cheek flushed. "Remus," she said with a small giggle.

He kissed her gently. "But really, Hermione, you look so beautiful, like a princess."

She pulled him close. "And I have my prince."

"So I guess we both get our happy endings," Remus said with a grin.

"I guess we do." She responded.

The two of them kissed.


End file.
